


Platonic Cuddles with Din Djarin

by ReluctantMandalore



Series: Cuddle Prompts [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cuddling, Cuddling as friends, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Gender Neutral, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, No Romance, Platonic Cuddling, din needs a hug, gender neutral reader, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:56:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29921355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReluctantMandalore/pseuds/ReluctantMandalore
Summary: Prompt: Platonic Cuddles - Friends and family cuddles are some of the best cuddles! **Platonic Reader as either friend or family.After almost losing the child, your comfort friend Din with some much needed cuddles.---This was done for my 900 follower celebration on tumblr!
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Series: Cuddle Prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200197
Kudos: 9





	Platonic Cuddles with Din Djarin

The Mandalorian sat on one of the crates in the hull, his unsteady gaze focused on the hammock where the child now slept. His thoughts were consumed with a muddled haze and his mouth felt dry with each breath he took. The grip he held on his knees was unyielding, as it was the only thing keeping him from shaking in that moment.

It was safe to say that he was not handling what happened earlier today well at all.

Din had never reacted like this to anything before, usually managing to bottle up his feelings to keep them in. He really wasn’t acting like himself in the slightest, he almost felt like an imposter as he sat there alone in the hull. He supposed this would be a normal reaction for someone who had almost lost the most important person to him, but for him it was deafening and made him feel like he was losing control.

“Din?”

Your voice had brought him back from his trance and he looked over at you slowly. His features were unreadable beneath the helmet, but you could still feel the pain that was held in their depth. The sight of his sombre form had made your heart quiver with sadness, and you carefully moved over to stand in front of him. Before you could speak again though, he had spoken first, his words becoming a heavy weight to rest over you both.

“I almost lost him today.” He had said quietly, his voice barely sounding out through the modulator as he spoke. His gaze had drifted over again to the child sleeping and he had felt his heart tumble with guilt at remembering the days earlier events. He had almost lost the child to another bounty hunter—a close call which now made him feel broken inside.

“I know.” You had replied, a frown finding itself etched across your lips, “But he’s ok now.”

“I’m a horrible father.” He had continued without thought, looking away again to his boots, his eyes beginning to brim with tears. “He shouldn’t be in my care.”

“Oh Din, don’t say that.” You said, moving closer to place a reassuring hand on his shoulder, “You know that’s not true! You’re a wonderful father.”

“Wonderful?” The word had left him bitterly and he shook off your hand before standing. “He could have died! And it would have been my fault. What kind of father allows that to happen?”

“Din…”

“My whole purpose is to protect him! It’s my duty to make sure he’s ok and that he’s safe.” His tone had become laced with anger and grief, though you knew it wasn’t directed at you in particular. Rather, it was being directed at himself. His frustration with how close he had come to losing the child—his son—finally spilling over the edge and flowing out. “I can’t lose him… he’s everything to me.”

“I know that Din, and he knows that too.” You had said, giving his hand a squeeze before guiding him back to sit on the crate,“Here… why don’t I go get you something to eat? You haven’t eaten since we got back and some food will do you some good. We can talk more afterwards, ok?”

The Mandalorian didn’t reply from your words at first, only nodding his head as he found himself staring off into the distance again. He was hungry. His stomach had rolled in pain at its emptiness, but even so, he couldn’t seem to bring himself to want any food. He had felt too tired to move and only wanted to remain in a heap on the crates—a growing need for comfort now tugging at his thoughts.

“Wait.” His voice and sudden grasp on your wrist keeping you from leaving. His body and mind now working on autopilot, as it sought to fix the tumbling emotions inside of him.

You had completely paused at feeling his hand grasp your wrist, turning to look over at the man before you once more. “What is it?”

“Can you just… hold me for a minute?” He had said suddenly, a blush soon finding itself to his cheeks at the realization of his words. Even sooner he had let go of your arm as if he had been burned. His words becoming muddled and rolling together as he tried to back track on what he had said. “I- that sounded weird. Just forget about it…”

Your arms had wrapped around him in an instant though, cutting off his next thoughts as you embraced him in a tight hug. The Mandalorian had melted into your touch almost immediately, his body becoming slack and molding into your arms. His emotional barriers now beginning to crumble away completely, while you had begun to try and sooth the tortured man.

“It’s not weird at all Din,” You had whispered, your words soft and kind with each syllable spoken, “Sometimes we just need someone we trust to be there and to hold us.”

The Mandalorian’s own hands had came up to cling to the back of your shirt by this point, holding onto you like he was afraid that you’d let go and leave him. His head had buried itself into the crook of your neck, the metal of his helmet feeling cool against your skin as he did. The tears he had been trying to hold back were now falling, rolling down his cheeks in fat drops, as he silently cried.

You had held the Mandalorian like that for a long while, allowing for him to work through his emotions while seeking your comfort. One of your hands had rubbed in soothing circles over his back, making his muscles relax underneath your fingertips. His mind starting to clear and his emotions settling with each passing minute he had spent huddled in your arms.

“Thank you.” He had managed to get out after beginning to feel better, “I appreciate it.”

“You don’t need to thank me Din.” You had said, adjusting yourself so he fit against you more comfortably, “I’m your friend. It’s what I’m here for.”

The two of you had sat in another drawn out silence after your words, the only sound in the hull being that of both your steady breaths. Din had sunk more into your embrace, the dried salty trails on his cheeks being the only evidence of his tears. A new feeling of calmness had come over him, your warmth surrounding him in what felt like a protective layer. Soon he had felt his eyes beginning to feel heavy, his mind drifting closer to dreamland the longer he stayed in your hold.

Din had fallen asleep in your arms not too long after, his head cradled into the crook of your neck still as he snored softly. Tiredness had begun edging at your own mind, and you found yourself struggling to keep your eyes open as well. The crate was definitely not the most comfortable place to rest by any means, but not wanting to disturb the man in your arms, you had settled yourself in for a nap on it anyways.

Being friends with one of the fiercest warriors in the Galaxy wasn’t easy, but moments like these reminded you of just how human he was underneath all that armor. He was just a simple man who wanted the best for his son, and as his friend, you’d do anything to help make sure that happened. Even if there wasn’t much you could do to take away his pain—you’d always be there to hold and comfort him.

That’s what friends were for after all.


End file.
